


Patriotic Paint

by DarkestSight (Daylight)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/DarkestSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain dangers that come from living under the same roof as Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriotic Paint

Steve Rogers, Captain America, strode into the kitchen with all the unstoppable power and righteous intent he’d used to face down armies of Nazis and swarms of alien monsters. This was only somewhat diminished by the fact he was not in his patriotic uniform as usual but was in fact wearing striped flannel pyjamas.

“Okay. Who took my shield?” he demanded the room at large.

Fairly unfazed by the American hero’s grand entrance, they themselves also being Avengers, the occupants of the room looked up from their various breakfasts, and after several exchanged looks, all gazed towards Tony.

Tony Stark, Iron Man, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, drinker of much coffee, and current eater of a delicately cooked Spanish omelette, did not deny the unvoiced accusation.

“I wanted to try something out,” he said with a shrug nonchalantly continuing to devour his omelette.

Captain Rogers walked over until he was looming over the seated man. “You snuck into my bedroom in the middle of the night and stole my shield to try something out?”

“Hey” Stark said raising his knife and fork defensively. “At least, I’m not the one who insists on sleeping with a shield in their room. Very kinky.”

Calling on his much over-tried patience, Steve took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. “What is it you wanted to try?”

Tony grinned, his eyes sparkling as they always did when he talked about one of his experiments. “You know how you’re always whining about the paint on the shield getting chipped.”

Steve crossed his arms across his chest wondering exactly where Stark was going with this. “I don’t whine, but yeah, it does need a lot of touch ups.”

“Well, not anymore.” Abandoning his omelette, Tony wiped his hands on his napkin and stood up enthusiasm escaping into his gestures as he described his latest invention. “I have created a paint that is fireproof, bulletproof, and laserproof. In short, it is virtually indestructible.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “And you put it on my shield?”

“Yup. It got a brand new coat around 4:30ish this morning.”

“And it actually works?

No one in the room missed the slight hesitation before Tony continued or the fact he took a step back away from Steve. “Oh, the paint’s indestructible alright,” he said. “I tested it out myself. There’s just one minor glitch I still need to work out.”

Steve took a step forward forcing the genius to take another step back. “Minor glitch?”

“Ah, yeah,” Tony said nervously still inching backwards. “The chemical formula had some unexpected effects on the colours. The blues are not so much blue as they are purple, and the red is, well, pink.”

“Change it back,” Steve demanded.

Tony’s head swivelled around checking the exits. “I will. I will,” he said trying and failing to sound reassuring. “Just as soon as I invent something that can remove indestructible paint.” 

And he ran from the room the furious blond Avenger following close behind him.


End file.
